


dancing in the moonlight

by lemon_lullabies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, alluka and gon are chaotic good send tweet, and chaos ensued, how does killua put up with them fr, i'm talking ungodly levels of fluff, imagine being gay, jealous killua, killua's favorite people bonding, killugon doesn’t have to imagine, oh yeah because he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_lullabies/pseuds/lemon_lullabies
Summary: Currently, Killua was out for a late-night run to the grocery store after opening the fridge to find a tragic lack of chocolate milk. He had reluctantly left the two alone, but only after leveling them with a serious stare and demanding that they behave themselves.Of course, that lasted for all of thirty seconds.Or: Alluka and Gon get into trouble while Killua is out being a "responsible" "adult"Now featuring a second chapter where Killua gets the love he deserves.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frogslap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogslap/gifts).



> do i have two papers due in less than 48 hours? yes.  
> did i churn out this fic in an hour because i got hit by a sudden wave of inspiration and this is my only source of happiness? also yes.
> 
> there is a tragic lack of alluka and gon bonding fics and so i took it upon myself to write some

It was deadly quiet, the only sound being shuddering breaths sending plumes of air into the cold evening. Two pairs of eyes, shadowed in the dull moonlight filtering through the windows, stared at each other, mirroring cold and determined glares.

The silence was deafening.

For about five seconds.

It was Alluka who cracked first, her scathing stare melting into barely concealed amusement. Her chest heaved and cheeks filled with air in an attempt to hold back her laughter. She covered her face with a pale hand to hide the smile creeping across her face. Less than a second later, Gon followed suit, a wide grin slowing sneaking its way onto his half-shadowed face. He let out a soft giggle, and that was all it took for Alluka to burst out in uncontrollable laughter, clutching her stomach.

Their shared cackles reverberated through the dark and otherwise empty apartment. Finally, Alluka brushed her hair out of her face as the laughter subsided.

“I win!” Gon singsonged, jumping and wiggling in a strange attempt at a victory dance.

Alluka pouted, but both knew her anger was insincere. “Only because you cheated!”

An affronted gasp left Gon’s lips. “What? Me? I would never!”

Alluka stormed up to him, a dainty finger poking his chest. “You did! You cheated! You scrunched your nose and it looked stupid, you dirty little cheater!”

“Yeah, well…” Gon stuttered. “I got distracted, okay! Your breath looked funny in the cold!”

Alluka hit him with an incredulous look. “Funny how??? It’s just air, you dummy!”

“Okay, okay, yeah. But it kinda looked like a train.”

There was a beat of silence while Alluka processed his words.

“How,” she huffed, “did it look like a train.”

Gon grinned mischievously. “Watch this.” He proceeded to make faint chugging noises before letting out a “choo choo,” pushing out the air in a constant stream. To be fair, it did resemble exhaust from a train.

Alluka giggled and slapped him playfully. “You,” she pointed, “are so stupid.”

“I may be stupid, but you still love me!” He grinned triumphantly, grabbing Alluka’s hands in his own and swinging them between the two. Alluka reflected his smile, playing along with Gon’s antics.

The pair could get away with petty competitions and loud raucous only because Killua was out of the apartment. Strangely, the two bonded most when left to their own mischievous devices. They constantly fed off each other’s energy until it escalated into anarchy. When Killua was home, he tended to curb their chaotic behavior with such boring concepts as “rational thinking” and “responsibility.” Disgusting.

Currently, Killua was out for a late-night run to the grocery store after opening the fridge to find a tragic lack of chocolate milk. He had reluctantly left the two alone, but only after leveling them with a serious stare and demanding that they behave themselves.

Of course, that lasted for all of thirty seconds.

“Hey, Alluka…” Gon broke the amicable silence. “Do you want to have a dance party?”

Alluka’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Is that even a question? Of course we’re having a dance party, but I’m picking the music!” She stuck her tongue out and ran to set up the speakers before Gon could complain. After fiddling with the speakers for a few seconds, she whipped out her phone and made eye contact with Gon, dramatically tapping her playlist.

Brittany Spears filled the air and Gon smiled ridiculously. He bowed slightly, offering his hand to Alluka. “My lady.”

Alluka beamed at him, taking his hand and swaying gracefully to the certainly not graceful music. The pair swirled chaotically around the room, though Gon would count it as win that he only hit the coffee table twice. With a final spin, the song came to an end.

The next song flooded the room, and Gon raised his eyebrows as a classical violin solo began. “This is certainly quite the playlist.”

Alluka offered him an innocent smile. “Sometimes a girl just wants to slow dance in the moonlight. Someone as uncultured as you wouldn’t understand.” She stuck her nose in the air haughtily.

“Well, if that’s what the lady wishes, then that is what she shall receive!”

With that, Gon placed one hand at her waist and clasped her hand in his other, pulling them close together. Alluka let out a joyous little laugh before placing her hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed before Gon leaned up to press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

At that very moment, the front door swung open and Killua’s silhouette appeared. One look at the scene in front of him and he looked scandalized.

“Gon, what the hell?! That’s my little sister! Back off!”

Alluka and Gon part, sharing an incredulous look. Gon turns to face Killua, an expression of confusion marring his features.

“Killua…” he says slowly, as if talking to a frightened animal. He slowly walks towards Killua, taking his left hand in his own and pointing at the ring glimmering under the moonlight. “We’re engaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got it this far, congrats. you have my respect.
> 
> now i should probably do my schoolwork... i keep getting hit over the head with so many drabble ideas that i can't focus lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon traced his thumb along Killua’s hand in a soft caress. “I can’t believe you actually thought I was hitting on your sister.”
> 
> That got Killua to flush a pretty red again, averting his eyes from Gon’s amused gaze. “I panicked, okay? Are you happy now?”
> 
> Yes, in fact, Gon was happy. His signature blinding smile spread across his face and his eyes scrunched up into little crescents. “Oh I get it: Killua was jealous!” he singsonged, poking Killua in the cheek for good measure.
> 
> “What?!” Killua squawked, “no I wasn’t!” If it was possible, he flushed an even deeper shade of red. He finally sat up, crossing his arms and leaving Gon’s lap suddenly cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add another chapter because i was inspired to write killua getting to dance with gon too
> 
> thanks to a comment from FiftyShadeOfKillua for the idea of incorporating more jealous killua <3

A few hours and too many glasses of chocolate milk later, Killua’s head lies on Gon’s lap, gentle tanned fingers running through his unruly locks. Alluka had excused herself mere minutes before, declaring that it was late. Killua had attempted to stop her so that she could help clean the mess they left behind from their impromptu movie night, but she had refused.

“I’m the lady of the house, I do what I want.”

Since when had she become so bossy? Maybe Killua should have stopped bending over backwards for her a while ago. No matter. To be honest, he wasn’t planning on cleaning up any time soon anyway. He was too comfortable to move.

Killua’s train of thought was brought to an abrupt end when Gon giggled softly, lovingly brushing Killua’s bangs from his eyes. Killua’s eyes narrowed as he pouted and his cheeks flooded a pale pink. “What are you laughing about?” he snapped before flicking Gon on the forehead.

That got Gon to untangle his fingers from Killua’s locks, rubbing the sore spot. “Ow, Killua! What was that for? Killua is so mean.” With that, he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head away from the other haughtily.

“I’m mean? You’re the one laughing at me for no reason, you dolt,” Killua responded, reaching up to grab one of Gon’s hands and tangling their fingers together. Gon let him without hesitation. It was always a special occasion when Killua would initiate affectionate contact.

“I was only laughing because Killua is so silly!” Gon traced his thumb along Killua’s hand in a soft caress. “I can’t believe you actually thought I was hitting on your sister.”

That got Killua to flush a pretty red again, averting his eyes from Gon’s amused gaze. “I panicked, okay? Are you happy now?”

Yes, in fact, Gon was happy. His signature blinding smile spread across his face and his eyes scrunched up into little crescents. “Oh I get it: Killua was jealous!” he singsonged, poking Killua in the cheek for good measure.

“What?!” Killua squawked, “no I wasn’t!” If it was possible, he flushed an even deeper shade of red. He finally sat up, crossing his arms and leaving Gon’s lap suddenly cold.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be jealous. It can only be Killua,” Gon declared with a determined nod, eyes bright in his sincerity. “I’ve loved Killua forever and ever and I’ll never ever EVER stop!” He wrapped an arm around Killua’s shoulder, pulling him tight against his side. Killua hid his face in the crook of Gon’s neck. He smelled of the woods in the fall and wild adventures and years and years of love. He smelled like home.

Gon stood up suddenly, causing Killua to topple over with the unexpected lack of support. With a smile, he offered Killua his hand.

Killua stared at him, gaze flickering between the outstretched hand and his beaming face. With his lips in a firm line and his eyebrows raised, he looked appraisingly up at his fiancé. “And what,” he questioned, “are you doing?”

“Dancing, of course!”

That got Killua to blush yet again. Damn it, you’d think he’d get used to Gon’s blunt compliments and undying honesty after years of knowing each other. Alas, that doesn’t seem to be the case. “Idiot, what makes you think I want to dance with you?”

“Because Killua loves me,” he replied as if the answer was obvious. It was.

When Killua didn’t move to get up, Gon yanked him forward until their bodies were flush against each other. Ah yes, this is how they were meant to be. Gon and Killua, side by side. Or… well, chest by chest? The technicalities don’t matter: only that they were equals. Not Killua trailing behind. Not Gon staring unblinkingly towards the horizon. No harsh words and heartbreak. Just the two of them, happy and in love, as it should be.

“Gon,” Killua whispered, “there’s no music.”

“There doesn’t have to be music as long as I’m with you!”

Killua sighed. “You’re still such an idiot.”

“Yes,” Gon agreed happily. Killua will never understand what goes on in that empty brain of his.

The pair began to sway slowly, Gon’s hand trailing up and down Killua’s spine delicately. As if he was something precious. As if he hadn’t killed more people than he could count. As if there was nothing that would make Gon happier than staying in this moment forever, cradling Killua in his arms. Their dance was nothing like the rowdy spins from earlier in the night. It was soft and full of unspoken love. But that was okay. It didn’t need to be spoken.

“You know, Killua,” Gon mused, “if you drew a line between all the stars in the sky, miles and miles away from each other, it still wouldn’t measure up to how much I love you.”

Killua pulled back to look Gon in the eyes. “You,” he spluttered, “are so embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing it it’s true,” he reprimanded, moving one calloused hand up to cradle Killua’s cheek. It was warm.

Killua stayed silent, nuzzling gently into Gon’s palm as they still swayed to a soundless symphony.

“Hey, Killua?”

Killua hummed in acknowledgment of the question, dragging his eyes up to meet Gon’s stare.

“Will you marry me?”

Killua narrowed his eyes and slapped Gon’s arm. “We’re already engaged, stupid. Or have you forgotten?” He holds his left hand up in front of his face, wiggling his fingers so the light caught on the silver band.

“I know, I just wanted to hear Killua say it again.”

Killua huffed. “Geez, okay. Yeah, I’ll marry you, dumbass.”

The brightest smile yet seeped across Gon’s face. It might have been even wider than his love for Killua.

No. That wasn’t possible.

“You make me the happiest person in the whole wide world!” Gon exclaimed, and Killua responded with a shy smile.

“Pretty sure I’m the happiest person in the world, actually,” Killua countered. Just this once, he would allow himself to be cheesy.

Gon shook his head ardently. They fell into a comfortable silence.

It was once again broken by Gon.

“You, know Killua, there’s one thing I don’t do with any of my other dance partners.”

“Hm? And what might that be?”

“This.”

Gon captured his mouth in a soft kiss. Their lips slipped together perfectly in time with the tempo of the invisible song. With the beat of their hearts.

Gon pulled away too soon and Killua chased after him, a whine he would forever deny sneaking past his lips. Gon cradled Killua’s face in both of his palms, running his thumbs over half-shadowed cheekbones.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Killua replied with only a nod, grabbing one of Gon’s hands and tugging him along to the bedroom.

Perhaps this particular moonlit melody had come to a close, but there was the promise of many more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous killua is canon change my mind
> 
> did the fluff rot your teeth? cuz writing it certainly rotted mine. worth it tho :)


End file.
